The major objective of this research project is to elucidate the neural organization of the primate oculomotor system at the cellular level. Microelectrode techniques are utilized to record the activity of single neurons in the brain stem of fully alert, behaving monkeys. Unit activity is correlated with eye movement parameters measured with a sensitive, drift-free magnetic field method of measuring eye movements. The current work will focus on further in depth studies of neurons located in the pontine reticular formation. In particular, the discharge pattern of long-lead burst neurons will be critically studied with the aid of a specially written computer program in an attempt to better understand the temporal coding of saccadic eye movement parameters which this class of reticular neurons is believed to posses. To aid in this understanding the behavior of each unit before and during vestibularly induced quick-phase eye movements and during the stereotyped saccades induced by electrical stimulation of the superior colliculus will also be analyzed. Further investigation of the synaptic inputs to all classes of reticular cells will be made by chronically implanting electrodes in striate cortex and in the cortical frontal eye fields. In subsequent experiments after each isolated unit has been functionally typed its input from cortex will be ascertained by electrical stimulation of the two specified areas.